


Sherstrade 4 - Greg dies :'(

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Series: Drabbles/Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: It's really sad!, M/M, Prompt says it all, kind of stole the plot from Hannibal...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Greg dying in Sherlock's arms after a case gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherstrade 4 - Greg dies :'(

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eragon19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eragon19/gifts).



> As always, this is for loveinthemindpalace on tumblr (eragon19 on ao3) :)

**Greg's POV**

  
The killer is in here. I'm behind Sherlock, always faithfully behind, as he leads the way silently through the house of this man. He's been deceiving us for years, even working with the police to solve cases and catch other criminals when all along he's been the copycat killer. The copycat killer who's copied all of the cases he's been working with us on! It's like he was gloating.

Doesn't help that the copycat killer - our own mortician - has also been _eating_ parts of the bodies. Ugh, it makes me sick! I've been to his house for dinner! During a case! I probably ate...

Doesn't matter. Time to catch him and put him where he belongs. Behind bars. For as long as we can keep him there.

Sherlock holds up a hand to halt me and peers around the corner before treading forwards and gripping his gun in both hands. We've planned this entrance to find Masters, the killer, and trap him in. There are other pairs all over the house and we're all centering around the pantry where we know the cannibal does his butchering. We get there first but it's empty.

The walls are full of jars and boxes, Tupperware full of indistinguishable meats (well, indistinguishable to someone who isn't party to our investigation) and the whole room is a giant fridge. I begin to search for clues as to Masters' location back up the stairs but Sherlock remains in the larder. That's when the knife presses into my throat.

"Don't you worry, Lestrade. There is little to fear now other than pain." A smooth voice hums down my ear. Masters, "You can avoid this, minimalise it, as long as you comply."

I hold as still as possible, heart pounding and breath stuttering.

"Can you do that? Just nod slowly, wouldn't want you drawing the attention of your consulting boyfriend just yet now, would we? So, are you going to behave, detective inspector?"

Feverishly, I nod.

"Perfect." Masters purrs.

He leads me upstairs into a bedroom and cuffs me to the bed, gags me and moves towards the door, "Make a sound and I will torture you. Slowly."

Then I am alone. In the dark and chained to a headboard. What can I do except what he says? Where is Sherlock? I can't warn him, my phone is in my trouser pocket and both my hands are above my head. All I can do is wait. Wait and worry. About Sherlock. Masters can't get to him. Never!

After an unknown amount of time, Masters returns with a key in his hands, "Now's your time to shine, Lestrade. Do not doubt that I will still give you the most painful death possible if you do not do what I ask when I ask."

I nod and then stand as prompted when I've been freed. Am I about to be taken to Sherlock? I'm being guided at knifepoint back down into the cellar...Sherlock is still there collecting evidence and I can't help but choke up at the sight of him. Safe. Sherlock is safe for now.

He whips around at the sound of my sob, "Greg? Where did you - oh."

Masters laughs coldly, "Radio silence didn't give you enough of a clue, did it? I've incapacitated most of your team and I doubt they'll be waking up anytime soon. They don't matter. I'm here for you. Where possible, I only eat the rude and you have been extremely so."

"No!" I yell without thinking. He can't do that to Sherlock, no!

The pressure of the blade increases on my neck, "Yes. I'll kill you - quickly if you carry on being a good victim - in front of my good friend Sherlock, then I will kill him."

I shake my head violently and struggle, "No! You can't! Kill me, not him!"

"No! No, Greg!" Sherlock has a gun in his pocket but he can't shoot, not without risking a hit to me. Masters doesn't know Sherlock is armed.

"Stop moving or I'll just kill you now." Masters commands just as I succeed in elbowing him in the stomach.

Without warning, there is a searing pain and I'm crumpling to the floor. A gunshot sounds, then another, then another. Masters is falling too, Sherlock has shot him, definitely killed him. I can see him now and his hands are cupping my neck to try and stem the flow of blood, "Gregory. I can save you, hang on."

"No, no you -" I break off in a coughing fit, "No you can't. I'm dying. I can't - I don't want to leave you."

Sherlock kisses my forehead gently, "I don't want you to either. I'm doing everything I can to stop that happening." he tells me. I know he can't call an ambulance without leaving me here too long. I'd bleed out. He can't save me.

"Don't leave me." I whisper. I swallow thickly to hold back tears, "I don't want to go without you being here."

"I wouldn't go anywhere. Never." Sherlock vows.

"It was good, yeah? Us?" I can feel the world starting to blur around the edges but I can't go yet, it's too soon!

Sherlock nods, "More than good. I wouldn't have missed this for anything." even Sherlock is crying now.

"Neither." I choke on a sob and blink as I try to keep hold of consciousness, "Sherlock, I can't - I'm not going to be here much longer."

"No!" Sherlock cries, "I don't want you to go." I can see his beautiful face contorting in pain, probably the same pain I'm showing too, "There's so much we didn't do. I would have married you eventually."

"I would have asked." I smile blearily and try not to think about the fact that this isn't going to happen any more, "Sunshine, I...I never said it. I should have told you."

"What? Told me what?" Sherlock is still watching me. It's like nothing else matters.

I take in a deep breath...my last? Everything is going black but before I leave, he needs to know, "Sherlock Holmes...I love you."

Darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Sherlock's POV**

  
Greg. He's in my arms and he's about to leave me, he's dying and I can't...what do I do? "There's so much we didn't do." I tell him despairingly, "I would have married you eventually."

"I would have asked." Greg shows me one last small chuckle, "Sunshine, I...I never said it. I should have told you."

I don't understand, what does he mean? "What? Told me what?" I watch intently. Nothing else matters, just this. Nothing ever has since we met.

He breathes in heavily and I know he's fading,  "Sherlock Holmes...I love you."

He's gone. Tears are coming thick and fast, I can't stop them. Relentless sobs rack my body and I pull Greg's lifeless body close, ignoring the blood. It doesn't matter. He matters. He's gone and I can't stop crying. Only when I have nothing left in me do I finally still. I'm weak and I'm alone and full of regret.

"I love you too, Gregory."


End file.
